Orgullo e Impulsos
by Leana Bodt
Summary: No quiere cosas a medias, lo quiere todo. Pero recuperar lo que se fue dado en silencio no es fácil. Orgullo e impulsos, son sólo malos presagios. / Yaoi. Lemon.


**Notas del fic:**

¡Hola a todas!

Este fic fue escrito porque: vi el reto y dije, ¡esta es mi oportunidad! Es un capricho que tengo hace rato, y es que esta pareja me encanta. Me llaman mucho la atención, ese Aomine sensual y Kasamatsu dejándose querer.

Como es el primero, maquiné mucho el asunto, pero bueno, como siempre digo, a veces las historias se me dan de una forma y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Pero me esforcé y no descarto que sea lo último que publico de ellos.

¡Ojalá les guste y apoyen el TodosxTodos en el fandom! xDD

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español._**

 **Notas del capítulo:**

El contexto de la historia se sitúa entre 2 acontecimientos: el partido entre Kaijo y Touou en la primera temporada, y el partido entre Seirin y Touou en la segunda temporada.

* * *

 **Orgullo e Impulsos**

Las voces se alzaron taponeando sus oídos. Ya ha finalizado el partido y sus sentidos dejaron de estar enfocados en el rebote de la pelota, de las zapatillas al raspar la cancha o del silbido al mover sus cuerpos durante las jugadas rápidas.

Ya está caminando hacia el camarín, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de equipo, dejando atrás a Kaijo. Dejándolo atrás a _él_.

Entra al camarín, toma sus cosas y sale. No está de humor para escuchar ni las felicitaciones, ni las críticas de los demás. Aomine está hundido en el fango que se han vuelto sus pensamientos ante ese partido, que además de reñido, lo ha dejado con un mal sabor de boca.

Sabe lo que vendrá, no, en realidad sólo lo presiente, pero no saberlo con seguridad es lo que lo pone de los nervios, tan ansioso que se le seca la boca.

Parado frente al enorme ventanal, mirando hacia la nada, logra ver por el reflejo del vidrio que el equipo contrincante camina hacia la salida, pero falta uno.

Da la vuelta sobre sus talones cuando los pierde de vista.

* * *

La puerta se abre con rapidez y Kasamatsu alza la vista terminando de atar los cordones de sus zapatillas. Frunce el ceño al reconocer a la persona de pie frente a él y eso parece no inmutar al otro.

—Sigues aquí.

Kasamatsu se levanta intentando mirar hacia abajo en todo momento, pero de manera disimulada, para que Aomine no sea capaz de ver que estaba llorando.

En esos momentos es la última persona a la que quiere ver y que quiere que lo vea así. Derrotado, humillado. Aunque dio todo de sí en el partido, Aomine no tuvo compasión ni decencia alguna durante el juego.

Intenta pasar por su costado, pero es interceptado por el moreno, que con las manos en los bolsillos se mantiene firme, mirando hacia abajo de manera insistente.

—Muévete, Aomine.

—¿Dónde están tus modales, _Senpai_? —Esa voz ronca arrastra la última palabra, recalcándola con veneno, y Kasamatsu se estremece de ira.

—¡¿Es que no has tenido suficiente?! —Lo encara con la voz en alto y respira agitado mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Aomine le devuelve la mirada serio, sin tener ni una sola reacción, su semblante se mantiene tan indiferente como siempre y Kasamatsu no se sorprende, en eso se ha convertido el moreno. Alguien sin pasión, sin ningún tipo de aprecio o respeto por los demás.

Es entonces cuando una lágrima cae por su rostro, una gota traicionera que se desliza por su piel, esa misma que había quedado atrapada cuando estuvo llorando.

Aomine se la queda mirando, viendo cómo esa gota desciende por su blanca piel, entonces se inclina sacando la lengua y lamiendo desde su mandíbula hasta el pómulo.

Kasamatsu se queda estático por unos segundos, sintiendo la humedad salina ser reemplazada por la caliente saliva de esa lengua.

Un puñetazo impacta en la mandíbula de Aomine, el sonido sordo del golpe es mínimo al dolor que se expande por el hueso de su rostro. La carne se ha pegado contra sus dientes y puede sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca. Aomine gira el rostro con lentitud, mirando al capitán de Kaijo al tiempo que se pasa la lengua por el hilillo de sangre que escurre por la comisura de sus labios.

—No te bastó con humillarnos en la cancha, ¡pisoteaste a Kise sin piedad alguna! Y ahora vienes y te burlas de mí…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kise con esto?

Kasamatsu se le queda mirando fijo, no comprende la pregunta, ni tampoco el tono herido por parte del moreno, así que sólo guarda silencio a la espera de que hable nuevamente.

Pero el silencio sigue instalado entre ellos, el mayor suelta un suspiro cansado y se acomoda el bolso en el hombro.

—Me voy.

Pasa por su lado y abre la puerta, cuando esa voz ronca lo interrumpe antes de salir por completo—: Esta conversación no ha terminado, Kasamatsu.

El chico aprieta los dientes, pero está tan cansado que ya no quiere seguir discutiendo. Cierra la puerta tras de sí con la falsa esperanza de que aquello no siga.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos días desde el partido contra Touou, y Kasamatsu ya se siente más calmado. Sabe que deben seguir entrenando y esforzándose para poder ganar en el torneo de invierno. Es todo lo que pueden hacer.

Caminando por la acera, el sol tiñe de naranja amarillento las calles. El viento se agita levemente, parece que será una tarde tranquila, o eso creía.

Lo ve apoyado sobre la reja de su casa, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos. Ese semblante despreocupado y arrogante. Definitivamente, su tarde ya no será lo que él esperaba.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Aomine abre los ojos y gira el rostro para encararlo, pero el más bajo sólo gira la llave dentro de la ranura sin devolverle la mirada.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, _Senpai_.

—Ya para con eso, Aomine. —Por fin sus ojos se encuentran, azul contra azul, aunque los de Aomine están oscurecidos por un sentimiento calculador, mientras que los de Kasamatsu refulgen ante el reto.

El moreno desvía la mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado, soltando el aire por la nariz, y por fin Kasamatsu decide entrar. Deja la reja abierta, sabiendo que Aomine le sigue.

Entran en la casa, donde el capitán de Kaijo deja caer el bolso a un costado y se quita los zapatos, siendo imitado. Camina directo a la cocina mientras Aomine observa la decoración ya conocida, con las manos aún en los bolsillos.

—¿Quieres té, jugo, algo? —Pregunta abriendo el refrigerador para ver qué tiene.

—Jugo —contesta el moreno frunciendo el ceño ante el silencio del hogar—. ¿Y tus padres?

—De viaje. —Es todo lo que dice, presintiendo a qué viene la pregunta. Podría haber mentido, pero _algo_ dentro de él no lo dejó.

Escucha esos pasos acercarse, pesados, lentos, ¿o es su propia percepción? Se detiene a su lado, puede sentir el calor emanando de ese cuerpo y Kasamatsu ignora los vasos servidos con jugo de manzana frente a él. Aomine se inclina y desliza la nariz por su cuello, detrás de su oreja, deleitándose con el aroma de su cabello negro.

Kasamatsu se aleja suavemente, ignorándolo por completo, y toma ambos vasos, para ofrecerle uno. Aomine entrecierra los ojos y lo estudia un momento, viendo cómo se lleva el líquido a los labios.

—Estuviste entrenando hoy. —Eso es una afirmación, y Kasamatsu alza la mirada poniéndose alerta.

—Por supuesto, para el torneo de invierno ganaremos. Ya verás, Kise te vencerá y…

El sonido del vidrio al quebrarse sobresalta unos instantes a Kasamatsu, que pronto se ve estampado contra la encimera tras él. Le duele la parte baja de la espalda, sintiendo la opresión del cuerpo de Aomine contra el propio con insistencia.

Sus ojos azul oscuro llamean con la ira, con un montón de sentimientos arremolinándose dentro de él.

—Dime, Kasamatsu, ¿qué tienes con Kise? Tanta preocupación… tanto apoyo…

—Es mi _Kouhai_ , un jugador importante de mi equipo.

Y ahí está esa mirada firme, no se inmuta ante la fiereza arrogante de Aomine y eso es lo que tanto le gusta. Pero no puede soportar la idea de que Kise reciba un trato tan… _distinto._

La ira toma su cuerpo, no puede controlarlo, al fin y al cabo, nunca ha sido bueno conteniéndose. Se acerca abriendo la boca y muerde el mentón de Kasamatsu con suavidad, aferrando el cabello de su nuca para mantenerlo quieto.

—Quiero hacerlo.

* * *

Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de desvestirse él mismo, en cuanto lo llevó a rastras, entre besos y mordidas hacia su cuarto, el cual ya conoce perfectamente, se dedicó a desvestirlo como una bestia.

Tironea de sus shorts deportivos y Kasamatsu intenta detenerlo con las manos, pero no dice nada, solo se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo, demasiado avergonzado. No es la primera vez que hacen algo como aquello, pero nunca termina de acostumbrarse.

Aomine percibe esa mirada, Kasamatsu se deja hacer a pesar de que en sus ojos se ven las ganas que tiene de detenerlo. Como si sintiera repulsión, como si ya no lo quisiera. Ante eso, el moreno no puede reprimir su ira, sus ganas por marcarlo, por hacerle saber que le gusta y que es importante para él, pero Kasamatsu parece ajeno a eso, ya no le interesa.

Entones, ¿por qué no lo detiene en ese momento? Aomine sabe la respuesta: culpa.

Culpa porque el que inició con aquello fue el mismo Kasamatsu, y sabe que ahora él sólo se está "haciendo cargo de las consecuencias".

Sus manos morenas, de dedos largos, se deslizan sobre su blanca piel. Lisa y limpia, el aroma a jabón y ese toque masculino de él se vuelve perceptible debido al sudor, al calor que siente en aquel momento.

Aomine saca la lengua y se lame los labios al ver ese cuerpo completamente desnudo ante él. Kasamatsu cierra las piernas, flexionándolas un poco para poder ocultarse, pero eso no sirve de nada ante la hambruna del moreno, que se inclina besándole la rodilla, mordiendo de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué te tapas? No hay nada que no haya visto antes…

—Porque no quiero esto, Aomine.

Frunce el ceño ante lo dicho por el mayor, que mantiene su mirada azul contra la de él. Ese sentimiento oscuro es desatado y Aomine se alza para mirarlo con frialdad, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

—Entonces detenme.

Kasamatsu deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada y guarda silencio, haciéndole saber que es él mismo quién debe detenerse, ante lo que Aomine pierde su calma apenas controlada.

No puede soportar el hecho de que Kasamatsu parezca indiferente a lo que está haciendo, algo que le nace, que necesita, está enamorado de ese chico y por eso quiere tocarlo de esa manera.

Kasamatsu es alguien con un liderazgo impresionante, un capitán ejemplar, es correcto y siempre hace lo que debe. Y con él sólo se deja llevar, pero Aomine no siente que sea por un sentimiento, sino que sólo es por "responsabilidad".

Se inclina sobre él con la mirada azul oscurecida, observa a Kasamatsu y se lleva dos dedos a los labios para mojarlos sugestivamente, lo ve tragar duro mientras lleva la mano entre sus cuerpos y mete un dedo sin cuidado alguno, ganándose un quejido leve. Sabe que se contiene, siempre ha sido tan fuerte…

Otro dedo se une sin esperar mucho por la dilatación, quiere entrar, quiere hacerlo ya, más que por excitación, es la ira lo que lo impulsa, la desesperación por marcarlo, por volver a ser importante para Kasamatsu de alguna manera.

—Uf… —suelta el azabache cerrando un ojo ante el dolor. Aprieta la mandíbula para poder mantener la compostura, pero el moreno está decidido a arrancar más de esos gemidos.

Sus largos dedos entran y salen con maestría, asombrándose por la rapidez con la que se dilata y se expande, se relame los labios, ansioso, y mira cada expresión de ese hermoso hombre de ojos azules, mucho más brillantes que los propios.

Se inclina para deslizar la lengua sobre sus labios y Kasamatsu los abre más para dejarlo pasar. La humedad y exigencia del beso los hace jadear con desesperación, los labios de Aomine se mueven sobre los suyos con insistencia, jalándolos y mordiéndolos. Chupando y haciéndolos sonar cuando se separan.

—Kasamatsu…

—No lo digas. —Su mirada se clava en la de Aomine y tensa la mandíbula.

Aomine frunce el ceño y se muerde la lengua, lo mira unos instantes en los que sus dedos dejan de moverse. — ¿Y Kise puede hacerlo?

—No te atrevas a nombrarlo, no después de lo que le hiciste.

Y es cuando siente su pecho oprimirse, Aomine podría jurar que siente como todo dentro de él se destroza y cae hecho añicos. Lo sabe, sabe que él jamás será correspondido, es demasiado tarde. Que Kasamatsu se ha enamorado de alguien más y que le deja hacer esas cosas sólo por culpa, por hacerse responsable de sus acciones.

Se siente vacío, porque realmente está enamorado de él. Pero no es alguien que sueñe, el juego le ha enseñado eso.

No tiene oponentes, pero tampoco tiene compañeros, nada de lo que da le es retribuido. Por eso no da nada y sólo toma lo que quiere.

Toma a Kasamatsu de la cintura y lo voltea bruscamente, escucha el jadeo de consternación, pero lo ignora, en ese preciso instante no le importa. Alza su trasero al tiempo que el azabache se gira poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

—Espera… Aomine…

Tampoco escucha.

Con la mano libre toma su propia erección y la frota un par de veces para lubricarla un poco, la acomoda y lo penetra de una sola vez, pero sólo entra la mitad, Kasamatsu está muy apretado.

—¡Agh! —Entierra sus uñas cortas en el brazo del moreno con fuerza, para luego dejar caer el rostro contra el colchón, apoyando la frente para poder respirar.

Le duele un montón, siente la corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna vertebral con dolor. Aun así, sabe que merece aquello, porque él se lo buscó aquel día en que permitió que Aomine lo besara y le correspondió, en que lo instó para llegar a esto, cuando dejó que se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Abre los ojos cuando siente esos labios recorrerle la espalda con besos suaves, sintiendo el calor de su aliento y la saliva humedecer su piel. Siente esos cabellos azules rozarle la espina dorsal y un dulce estremecimiento le recorre de arriba a abajo, mezclándose con el dolor de aquella intrusión. Y el contraste de aquello lo marea.

Aomine por fin se desliza por completo en su interior, y el quejido del principio es reemplazado por un dulce gemido. Se queda quieto unos momentos, respirando su aroma, dejándose llevar por la sensación de estar dentro, se siente tan caliente y apretado… _se está hundiendo_ , lo sabe.

Se alza para aferrar sus caderas, viendo el contraste de sus manos contra esa piel blanca, contra esa espalda marcada por las horas de ejercicio. Es tan masculino y fuerte, muy sensual.

Lo vuelve a embestir, con golpes cortos, pero que toman un ritmo marcado. Ve las manos de Kasamatsu aferrarse a las sábanas de color blanco y los gemidos se hacen presentes.

—Aahh. —Su voz, que siempre es potente, se suaviza, se vuelve distinta y lo enciende como nada. Le encantaría ser el dueño de todo eso y más.

Cuando se siente triste, Aomine no llora, simplemente deja salir toda su frustración, como lo está haciendo en ese momento. Penetra a Kasamatsu con fuerza, atrás, adelante. Fuerte. A un ritmo parejo. Sus pieles resuenan con el choque y su voz aumenta de volumen.

El sonido de la cama al chocar contra la pared le parece una melodía de fondo mientras ese cuerpo se sacude contra el suyo. Siente el placer, pero no es completo, es solamente físico. Atrapado en el calor de su interior.

—Ah… Kasamatsu…

Aomine alcanzará el clímax, no está concentrado y el ritmo que lleva es demasiado bruto. Está agotado, su corazón está cansado. Todo aquello es demasiado para él.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Agh! —Gime el capitán en voz alta, arqueando la espalda por instinto para facilitar el empuje mientras aprieta la tela entre sus dedos con fuerza, jalándola hasta sacarla de las esquinas del colchón.

Siente a Aomine entrar y salir con fuerza, rozando y golpeando todo en su interior sin piedad, sin detenerse. No le da tiempo de respirar ni de nada. Se abre paso en su interior con una brutalidad muy propia de él.

Todos sus encuentros han sido así desde aquel día en que se quebró todo.

Desatados por la ira de Aomine, por sus impulsos. Sabe que el moreno hace lo que le da la gana y eso es lo que tanto le hace daño, incluso más que lo físico, es saber que Aomine lo toma sólo por capricho.

Pero no le da muchas vueltas a eso, porque sabe que al fin y al cabo, es su culpa por no frenarlo cuando debió hacerlo.

Aomine se inclina completamente sobre su cuerpo y le aferra las muñecas enterrándolas contra el colchón, presionando sus caderas contra ese cuerpo con fuerza mientras se derrama en su interior.

Siente el calor dentro, recorriendo sus entrañas, y no puede detener el orgasmo. Kasamatsu se corre con un violento estremecimiento y se deja caer contra el colchón, sintiendo cómo Aomine sale de su interior al mantenerse apoyado y aun apresando sus muñecas.

Siente esos jadeos contra su hombro y cierra los ojos debido al cansancio y a la tristeza que embarga su corazón. Porque Kasamatsu también sufre con todo aquello, aunque Aomine no lo sepa.

El moreno se sienta en la orilla del colchón un momento, sopesando todo lo que ha ocurrido, sus acciones, y acepta por fin que Kasamatsu jamás volverá a ser suyo. Aquellos encuentros no le bastan, él quiere mucho más que su cuerpo.

Se levanta acomodándose la ropa interior y subiéndose el cierre de sus jeans.

—Esta es la última vez, Kasamatsu. Ya no tendrás que soportar esto nunca más.

El azabache levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, Aomine ya se coloca la playera de color negro y sale de la habitación. Apenas puede procesar aquellas palabras, se apoya en un codo para levantarse al tiempo que oye la puerta principal cerrarse con un sonoro portazo.

Quiere levantarse, pero su cuerpo le duele demasiado y aún está aturdido por el violento orgasmo. Se deja caer boca abajo nuevamente.

Aomine, como siempre, pone su mundo patas arriba.

* * *

Los botes de la pelota es lo único que lo puede mantener concentrado, enfocado en sus pensamientos sin perder la calma. Es como un equilibrio mental que logra el juego con él.

Aomine inspira al tiempo que cambia la pelota naranja de lado y luego la pasa tras su cuerpo. Sigue botando y luego avanza para encestar de manera limpia. Recupera la pelota y dando un salto vuelve a encestar.

Se siente abrumado, todo en su vida pierde sentido, está tan desilusionado de todo, que, realmente, le encantaría poder convertirse en lo que todos dicen: un monstruo.

Los pensamientos llegan a su mente, en aquel día, cuando Kasamatsu y él eran mejores amigos…

El azabache y él viven cerca, así que se topaban con bastante regularidad en las canchas cercanas a sus hogares. Jugando y conociéndose. Realmente se llevaban bien, porque a Aomine le hacía mucha gracia la rectitud de Kasamatsu, esa personalidad imponente y de liderazgo innato, pero que pierde los estribos constantemente.

En ese entonces todo en su vida iba bien, amaba el básquetbol, sus juegos eran agotadores y divertidos, disfrutaba del esfuerzo, del chillido de sus zapatillas contra la cancha, de dolor en sus músculos, todo.

También su amistad con el ahora capitán de Kaijo, iba creciendo. Veían películas juntos, intercambiaban mangas, conversaban durante horas. Y fue cuando Aomine se dio cuenta del cambio en ese chico. Ya no lo miraba a los ojos por mucho tiempo, cuando se rozaban se alejaba con un respingo, se sonrojaba cuando lo abrazaba, y también fue cuando Aomine también cambió.

Perdió el interés en todo. Incluso por los sentimientos de los demás.

Aquella tarde, estaban hablando del próximo partido de la NBA que verían juntos, cuando de pronto el moreno soltó sin ningún pudor—: Yo te gusto.

Kasamatsu se quedó callado a mitad de la frase y lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, para luego sonrojarse de tal manera que Aomine sintió su corazón dar un brinco literalmente. Se inclinó antes de que Kasamatsu dijera nada y lo besó, aunque sin saber el porqué, sólo le pareció "lindo", a lo que el mayor respondió dudoso, y él supo que era su primera vez.

Y Aomine no sólo le robó su primera vez besando, también tomó la castidad de su cuerpo, arrancó sus primeros gemidos provocados por otro y profanó lugares que jamás habían sido tocados.

Al principio Aomine siguió con aquello por curiosidad, más que nada, impulsado por ese descubrimiento, porque él ya había tenido experiencias antes, aunque con mujeres. Pero con un hombre era muy distinto, con _él_ era muy distinto.

Su voz, la manera en que lo tocaba, todo.

Y fue como comenzó a enamorarse, a tomar en cuenta esos detalles pequeños: cuando Kasamatsu le daba ánimos, cuando le contaba que se había saltado una clase y éste lo golpeaba; cuando salían a jugar básquetbol, cuando coincidían en la misma cancha por mero destino.

Entonces fue que Kasamatsu le pidió terminar con ese tipo de actos.

Sus besos y encuentros siempre habían sido torpes, efusivos, nada planeado. Pero luego de ese quiebre, todo se volvió brutalidad. El as de Touou pensó que quizás estaba jugando con él desde un principio, que le permitía hacer todas esas cosas con su cuerpo sólo por placer, por curiosidad, o vaya a saber qué.

No saber qué pasaba por la mente de Kasamatsu, porque al final de cuentas nunca le había respondido, y todos esos sentimientos encontrados fue lo que lo llevó hasta este punto.

Aomine lo follaba a lo bruto, buscando doblegarlo de alguna forma, de desquitarse también, y Kasamatsu no reaccionaba. El moreno siente que el mayor ya perdió su _verdadera esencia_ cuando están juntos. Ya no hay complicidad, ya no están esas conversaciones en las que Kasamatsu intenta que sean más serias, ya no hay nada. Sólo está él, mancillando el cuerpo del ser al que ama, ese mismo que lo ha conquistado sin saberlo y que ahora lo arroja a un pozo sin fondo.

¿Es que acaso ya no lo quiere? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Kasamatsu le permite tantas cosas?

Ya no puede seguir con aquella "relación" enferma, donde sólo busca dañarlo, pero también saciarse de él. No, Aomine ya no puede con eso.

Han pasado de ser mejores amigos, a ser completos extraños.

Aomine jadea con fuerza, sudando tanto que moja la polera blanca sin mangas que se pega a su cuerpo.

Quizás Kasamatsu está enamorado de Kise, al fin y al cabo, tiene una mejor personalidad, pasan mucho tiempo juntos o quizás es correspondido desde el principio.

Aprieta los dientes ante ese pensamiento. No puede soportar la idea de Kasamatsu con otro, dándole lo que a él le pertenece. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, su decisión está tomada: no volverá a ver a Kasamatsu. No quiere cosas a medias, lo quiere todo.

* * *

El invierno llega implacable, pero el frío del clima no es suficiente para mitigar la energía de los jugadores que entrenan para el torneo de esa temporada.

El bote de la pelota, el sonido metálico cuando entra por el aro. Kasamatsu está muy concentrado en todo aquello. Quiere que ganen, y para eso deben entrenar muy duro. Muchos equipos fuertes se encontrarán durante el torneo y espera que uno de ellos sea Touou.

Su mirada decae al recordar a Aomine. ¿Cómo es que todo se destruyó de esa manera?

Tenían una amistad muy… real. Era relajada, ambos se complementaban con sus diferencias pero también igualdades. Kasamatsu se sentía muy bien a su lado y no supo en qué momento se comenzó a sentir atraído por el moreno, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde. No controlaba sus reacciones y, por supuesto, Aomine se dio cuenta.

Recuerda cuando se lo preguntó directamente. En el presente, su estómago aún se retuerce con el recuerdo. Nunca le respondió, no creyó que sería necesario. Desde entonces, fue que todo se quebró…

Aomine lo besaba de improviso, cada vez más exigente, cada vez con más confianza. Nunca le había respondido aquella pregunta, pero sabía que Aomine no necesitaba una respuesta, porque él se las estaba dando con sus actos.

Cada vez que lo tocaba era como si estuviera descubriéndolo, Kasamatsu sabía que Aomine estaba probando _algo nuevo_ y él lo quería tanto, que se lo permitía. Quería ser tocado por él, quería ser besado, quería ser tomado de todos los modos posibles. Y Aomine así lo hizo, tomo su esencia, su persona, y tuvieron su primera vez. Lo tomó absolutamente todo.

Pero llegó un punto en el que él ya no se sentía bien con aquello, era como si el de cabellos azules estuviera haciendo todo eso por capricho, y el hecho de no ser correspondido por sus sentimientos, lo orilló a la amargura. Ya no era suficiente permitirle hacer lo que quisiese con él, porque sabía que no había sentimientos por parte de Aomine.

Se lo dijo, quiso terminar con aquello, pero fue cuando Aomine le dijo que él sí lo quería. Fue cuando Aomine perdió los estribos. Lo besó con furia, lo mordió. Kasamatsu lo golpeó y Aomine se fue de su casa.

Creyó que todo había terminado allí, podría superarlo, estaría bien. Pero Aomine volvió y reclamó _lo que era suyo._ Se lo hizo ahí mismo, en la entrada de la casa, no lo escuchó, y Kasamatsu comprendió al fin que jamás podría negarse a Aomine, estaba enamorado. Como también que él mismo lo había "malcriado", ¿Por qué no había terminado con aquello en ese primer beso? ¡Si sabía que no era correspondido! Ahora debía hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

Pero lo que más le duele, es el hecho de que desde entonces, Aomine lo mira en todo momento de _ésa_ manera: indiferente.

Aomine ha cambiado demasiado, desilusionarse de su deporte favorito ha hecho estragos con él, pero no creyó que eso se aplicaría a su persona también.

Así ha transcurrido todo, Aomine llega, se acuestan y luego se va.

Pero desde ese día en que Aomine le dijo que no se verían más, ha cumplido su palabra. Viven muy cera, y aun así no se han encontrado siquiera una vez.

¿No es acaso eso lo que él quería? Kasamatsu se detiene justo antes de lanzar la pelota, sus ojos se abren ante esa pregunta y la lanza al fin, anotando un punto perfecto. Cae jadeando, meditando aquello. No ha tenido mucho tiempo de extrañar a Aomine, ha estado demasiado ocupado con el entrenamiento, apoyando a su equipo, él como capitán es el soporte y se lo toma muy en serio.

Pero… ¿eso es lo que realmente quiere? ¿A Aomine lejos?

El pitido detiene el partido y Kasamatsu pestañea un par de veces, no se ha movido luego de lanzar. Se gira y Kise trota hasta él.

—¿Qué sucede, _Senpai_? —Pregunta alzando una ceja con preocupación.

—No… no es nada, sólo me desconcentré un momento.

—Ya veo —dice Kise sonriendo mientras pone las manos en sus caderas—. Estás nervioso por lo de mañana…

Kasamatsu alza la mirada un poco asombrado, Kise parece bastante despistado e idiota, pero la verdad es que es muy perceptivo.

—No digas tonterías —contesta el capitán con una media sonrisa para luego darle un golpe en el hombro—. Volvamos al juego, es en eso en lo que debemos enfocarnos.

* * *

Sus ojos de color azul rey danzan hacia la pantalla que marca los respectivos puntos de cada equipo. Kasamatsu frunce el ceño al meditar todas aquellas posibilidades dentro del juego.

Van 99 – 100, con Touou a la cabeza por un punto, pero Seirin se ha asegurado una falta, por ello tienen derecho al tiro libre. Pero si encestan, empatan, y eso no es bueno. Si se van a tiempo extra, es obvio que Seirin será destruido, no tienen más fuerza para poder remontar.

Fallarán.

Kasamatsu lo sabe y por eso se siente tan nervioso, quiere que Seirin gane, han llegado tan lejos… pero no sabe qué sucederá con Aomine si pierde. Quizás sea bueno para él y retome su amor por el basquetbol, quizás vuelva a ser el de antes y pueda recuperar algo de su antiguo yo.

Siente su pecho encogerse ante las emociones. Lo extraña, lo necesita. Se da cuenta de que a pesar de lo resuelto que estaba de dejarlo ir, no puede. También está muy seguro de que si Aomine sólo juega con él, no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque está enamorado y ya nada le importa. Lo ha estado meditando demasiado tiempo, para llegar a esa única y absoluta respuesta.

Darse cuenta de aquello es como abrir los ojos después de caminar entre la oscuridad absoluta. Se alegra de haber asistido a ese partido y ahora sólo puede ver cómo los jugadores vuelven a la cancha.

Es imposible saber quién ganará, Touou sabe lo que hará Seirin, pero ellos siempre tienen una carta bajo la manga.

Entonces sus ojos lo captan, en medio del salto entre Aomine y Kagami, la pelota sale volando hacia el arco contrario y ahí esta Kuroko esperando el pase.

Punto para Seirin. Se escucha el pitido que anuncia el final del encuentro.

Ya no ve nada más en la cancha, sólo el rostro de Aomine. Ha perdido, y recién procesa aquello. Entonces _esa_ mirada vuelve a su rostro, ya no está ensombrecida por la desilusión, sino que brilla por la tristeza de la derrota, pero de algún modo, sabe que se siente feliz. Ha recuperado lo perdido.

* * *

Se queda allí de pie, donde el frío viento agita sus cabellos azules. Está parado a las afueras de la cancha donde acaba de ser vencido, justo bajando las escaleras. Ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo los otros jugadores se van retirando. Pero por alguna razón, él no se quiere ir aún, necesita pensar, necesita asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Hace muchos años que no sentía algo así, esa tristeza por la derrota, pero la satisfacción de haberlo dado todo durante el juego. Querer seguir jugando, entrenar para que la próxima vez sea él el vencedor. ¿Así que así se sentía? Una sonrisa amarga es trazada en sus labios.

—Oi, Aomine. —Alza sus ojos azules cuando esa voz autoritaria llega hasta él, su estómago sufre un revuelco y se limita a guardar silencio mientras el otro se aproxima.

¿Qué hace él ahí? Seguro viene a reírse en venganza. Eso es lo primero que piensa el moreno, pero pestañea un par de veces, sabe que Kasamatsu jamás haría eso, lo conoce demasiado bien, y le encantaría que eso no fuera así.

No quiere hablar en ese momento, quizás Kasamatsu quiere hacer como si nada ha pasado. Pero él no, y ese no es el momento para aclarar todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño, alzando una pierna y enganchando el talón tras la rodilla del más alto, que está apoyado contra la baranda a los costados de la escalera. Por el peso mal distribuido en su posición relajada, Aomine cae levemente, deslizando la espalda por la pared e inclinándose hacia delante para no quedar sentado en el piso.

En ese momento es cuando siente el brazo de Kasamatsu pasar por sus hombros y su rostro queda apoyado en el hombro del más bajo.

—Lo hiciste bien, Aomine —dice con voz suave, justo sobre su oído, y el moreno se estremece cerrando los ojos con fuerza y escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Siente su aroma, le embota los sentidos después de tanto tiempo separados. Su contacto lo reconforta y esas palabras le llegan al alma, más que por sus felicitaciones y ánimos, es por su significado completo: él está ahí para él.

Aomine saca las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y por fin lo abraza desde la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí con fuerza. El calor de su cuerpo, su presencia, extraña todo de él y no sabe lo agradecido que está de que esté ahí en ese preciso instante.

Alza su rostro unos momentos y su nariz morena se roza contra la de Kasamatsu, que contiene el aliento ante su proximidad. En ese momento, Aomine quiere besarlo, quiere tenderlo en el suelo y hacérselo ahí mismo, pero no cometerá el mismo error que antes. Al parecer, haber perdido ha derrumbado muchas paredes en su mente, y si hoy ha recuperado algo, no perderá otra cosa.

—Te amo —dice con su mejilla pegada a la contraria, y ante el silencio, por fin se atreve a alzar el rostro para mirarlo.

Kasamatsu está sonrojado hasta las orejas, literalmente, nada de exageraciones, sus ojos azul rey brillan bajo la luz de la farola mientras se lleva el dorso de la mano a la boca.

Aomine lo ha visto de muchas maneras, en muchos contextos, pero jamás le ha parecido tan hermoso. Entrecierra los ojos y recupera ese aire indiferente de siempre—: Aún no escucho ese "yo también te amo"

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad?! ¡Y en público!

—No me digas que te avergüenza, Kasamatsu, te he dicho cosas aún más vergonzosas en muchas ocasiones.

— ¡No es lo mismo, idiota! —Le grita Kasamatsu poniéndose más rojo al recordar todas aquellas cosas a las que se refiere Aomine. Ese chico realmente tiene una boca muy sucia, pero por dios que besa bien. Lo recuerda cuando esa boca ya ha tomado la suya, succionando el labio inferior para ganarse un jadeo y así poder colar esa lengua dentro de su boca.

Esta caliente, tan húmeda que Aomine se siente en el paraíso.

Sus labios se amoldan con rapidez, a pesar de que Kasamatsu estaba reacio por el hecho de que están en público, está demasiado feliz de aquella confesión de Aomine, que es repentina y sincera, puede sentirlo en la furia de esa boca contra la suya. Porque no hay presiones, no hay nada que intervenga.

Siente como esa lengua se refriega sobre la propia, incitante y caliente, mientras sus labios se abren para masajear y mordisquear con brío.

Le tiemblan las piernas y se siente como una quinceañera, pero no puede evitarlo, ese hombre lo tiene loco, dispuesto a todo por él, aunque no planea decírselo del todo.

Aomine se aleja para darle aire y se queda embobado ante ese rostro adormilado y jadeante, con la boca hinchada por tantos besos.

—Bueno, podríamos saltarnos la parte de la cita e ir directo a la cama, ¿no crees?

—No me salgas con eso, jovencito —responde Kasamatsu alzando una ceja altanero, saliendo del abrazo y comenzando a caminar—. Aún no te respondo, podrías esforzarte un poco por reconquistarme, ¿no?

Aomine lo mira un tanto divertido, para luego dejar salir una sonrisa mientras sigue al más bajo hacia la salida de aquel recinto.

Ese día ha perdido, pero ha recuperado su amor por el básquetbol y también el amor de ese chico que siempre ha estado ahí, y que a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, sigue amándolo. Por fin se da cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido, ambos, pero él más que Kasamatsu.

Conoce aquella dirección de sus pasos, van de camino a su casa. ¿Acaso no debía esforzarse por reconquistarlo? Aunque no se quejaría de aquel desenlace, porque su cuerpo y su corazón lo anhelan con furia.

Y se encargará de demostrarle eso y más.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sipis, final feliz. Es que ya saben, me cuesta mucho hacer algo triste. Además, su pelea fue tanto de orgullo y silencio, que no podía dejar que quedara inconclusa. Pero ya vemos, cada uno dudaba de los sentimientos del otro y al final era tan fácil como admitir lo que sentían.

De verdad fue muy entretenido participar en este reto:

1\. Conocí a Yukino, nena, te adoro un montón. Gracias por betearme este capítulo y por acompañarme en todo lo que lloré por lo insegura que estaba sobre el fic. ¡Eres la mejor!

2\. Escribí sobre mi nueva obsesión mucho más pronto de lo que creí.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews, como siempre, serán atesorados en este corazón lleno de porno gay~

Saludos y besos pornosos.-


End file.
